


I am completely certain that I love you

by JoannaMay



Category: Call the Midwife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoannaMay/pseuds/JoannaMay
Summary: Patrick is a doctor at Nonnatus Maternity Hospital. At the end of the day he chooses to go to a café where he meets Shelagh, a beautiful, kind café owner. He falls in love, but there's a catch; she's pregnant... and she's his boss' niece.
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Modern day AU (definitely AU). Just getting back into writing so might be rubbish. Hey ho, will post anyway. :)

Patrick Turner walks into his office with a sigh and sets his bag down. Sister Juliene, head nurse at Nonnatus Maternity Hospital, walks into his office.  
"Oh Doctor, I shall be leaving a little early today. My niece is running a new cafe down the road and I haven't seen her in a few months, so I'm going to see her today." She reveals, smiling. Doctor Turner looks confused. A new cafe? He hadn't seen a new one. At his confused look she puts him out of his misery. "It's called Thistle and Lavender. She set it up last month and it's quite popular with the hospital staff. She's come down from Aberdeen to live here, the cafe was a new start for her."  
"Oh right, I might try it later then, does it serve food?" Sister Julienne nods.  
"As of last week yes, and it's very good even if I must say so myself." She admits.  
"Perfect, I shall eat there then." He smiles.  
At eight o clock Patrick walks in to the Thistle and Lavender Cafe and takes a seat. A short, pretty woman in a grey apron walks up to him with a menu and passes it to him. "I'll be over to take your order shortly." She says in a thick Scottish accent. She must be the owner, Patrick thinks. My God, was he blushing? She's drop dead gorgeous, he thinks, trying to hide the fact that he was staring at her rather perky bottom. A few minutes later she comes back and takes Patrick's order for some soup to start and then a cheeseboard after. When she brings the soup over he asks her to sit a and keep him company seeing as there's hardly any people there. She looks around and sees that the cafe is empty apart from one doctor with a cup of coffee. She takes a seat and smiles at him.  
"Hello, I'm Shelagh." She says.  
"I'm Patrick, I work at the hospital up the road." He replies.  
"You work with my aunt then, she's in charge there. I just came down from Aberdeen and set this place up as a change of career. I used to be a midwife but the stress got to be too much with other things that were going on too. I thought a cafe would be a nice change." She tells him. He smiles at her.  
"I spoke to your aunt about this place today. She says it's poular with the hospital staff." He tells her. Shelagh smiles and nods in affermation.  
"I'm rather glad I got this place to be honest, it's a good spot. Also if I go into labour, my aunt is just up the road and can get me to the maternity hospital." Shelagh says, rubbing her very small baby bump that Patrick wished he had noticed before he had found conversation easy with her. She notices his smile fall at the sight of her stomach.  
"The father isn't around but I've decided to keep the baby." She blushes. Patrick puts his forehead in his hand.  
"I'm so sorry. I... um...don't know what to say." He stammers.  
"Oh don't be. It's in the past and I have come to terms with the fact that he wasn't the right person. I'm better off raising a baby on my own than with him. And if I find someone to be a father to this little one then I'll be blessed. I decided to keep the baby because it is innocent in all of this and it honestly is the greatest gift I have been given. I always wanted children, I just didn't expect to have one on my own." She says in order to stop him worrying. He smiles almost sadly and a little wistfully at her.  
"I have a son, he's three, his name is Timothy." He says, "Though I would like another child if I'm honest."  
"But your partner doesn't, I'm guessing?" She asks. He raises an eyebrow at her.  
"His mother left us a week after he was born. Hasn't come back. So, finding someone to take on a child that isn't theirs is proving difficult." He sighs but smiles at her.  
"I'm sorry. I'm very much in the same boat though so I understand." She tells him, hand on her stomach again. A bell dings and Shelagh gets up, smiling and saying she'll be back in a minute. She comes back with his cheeseboard and a cup of tea for herself and sets them down on the table. She sits with him again and they continue talking.  
"I shouldn't say this but you are rather beautiful Shelagh." Patrick blurts out with a sudden burst of confidence. Shelagh looks shocked but then smiles. Oh he was gorgeous when he smiled.  
"Why shouldn't you?" She asks, teasing.  
"Because I'm very much older than you by the looks of it." He chuckles. Shelagh playfully bats the air in a mock swipe at him.  
"I'm thirty-two. So I'm not overly young Patrick." Shelagh tells him. About fifteen minutes later Patrick says goodbye to Shelagh as he leaves to pick his son up from the babysitter.  
As he leaves he can't help but think of how light he felt when talking to Shelagh, and of how beautiful she is and that her baby is going to be so gorgeous. Was he falling for her? He hadn't felt like this since Timothy's mother. Yes, he was falling for the little Scottish, pregnant cafe owner. He didn't care that the baby wasn't his, was that strange? He didn't think so. Oh dear Patrick, how are you going to explain this to anybody?  
Shelagh watches his retreating back and sighs. Should she be falling for a man in her condition? God, a baby does complicate things, but they had bonded over their desire for children and the little things they had in common. Why was it so complicated? Shelagh wipes the table and goes behind the counter, deciding that she will talk to her aunt about this when she sees her next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this fic, the original characters will be used from the first few series, not the new ones. There are no nuns in this and "sister" just means the ward sister. I have changed Timothy's age too as I thought it would work better for this. Only minor changes to characters have been made and in the next chapter Sister Evangelina in just known as Evangeline.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shelagh!" Julienne says as she folds her niece into a hug in the Thistle and Lavender. "My dear how are you?"  
Shelagh smiles at her aunt and motions for her to sit down. Shelagh brings over two cups of tea and sits down opposite her aunt. "I had a busy day today, I took over £600 which is good for a Saturday. I'd have thought that people would be out enjoying the sun, though I'm not complaining. How was your day?" She replies.  
"My day was busy as usual. No complicated births though. And, please take it easy, for the baby." Julienne tells her niece, though she knows full well that Shelagh won't listen. Stubborn Scot, she thinks.  
"I will, but I still have a café to run." Shelagh replies with a little laugh. She stops laughing quickly and looks down at her mug. Julienne knows that something is wrong; if not wrong then something that Shelagh needs to talk about. However, she knows that Shelagh won't talk unless prompted. Julienne can thank her idiot of a father for that. She reaches across the table and takes Shelagh's hand in her own wanting to comfort her.  
"What's wrong Shelagh?" She asks softly. Shelagh doesn't answer for a few minutes but when she eventually does, Julienne can tell that Shelagh had been bottling it up for weeks.  
"I'm scared. What if I'm not good enough on my own? What if I've made the wrong decision. And if I meet someone, how do I know that they won't be like my father was to me?" Shelagh chokes out. Julienne rushes round to Shelagh and hugs her tightly. Oh that man, she could kill him and has thought of ways to it too.  
"It's natural to be scared. I was with your cousin. But I know that you will be a good mother, Shelagh. I'm here to help you with this and you know that. I promise that I will be here for you, you haven't made the wrong decision Shelagh, that good for nothing ex boyfriend did. You're here with me and I will help you in every way possible. And if you meet someone, I will make it clear to them that I have easy access to scalpels and I'm not afraid to use one." She tells her niece, chuckling at the end. Shelagh lets out a small, dainty laugh.  
"I'm being silly. I know you're here for me. And I wouldn't be with anyone who is remotely like my father. I don't know why I got so worked up. I'm happy I decided to keep the baby." Shelagh reassures Julienne and herself. Julienne rubs her arm and smiles at her. "And, Daniel wasn't good for nothing. He gave me this." Shelagh adds, placing a hand on her bump and being rewarded with a kick. Julienne places her hand on top of Shelagh's.  
"Hmm, he was good for one thing. But nothing else. Let's get this place shut up for the night and get you home. I think an early night will be good for you." She suggests to Shelagh with, thankfully, little resistance from her.  
A short while later Shelagh and Julienne walk up the quiet street outside the café and the hospital. Shelagh smiles when she sees Patrick walk out of the hospital with a little boy fast asleep in his arms. He walks over to them upon noticing them and smiles in greeting. Shelagh loves his lopsided smile.  
"Hello Doctor Turner, getting Timothy home now?" Julienne asks, smiling at him. He nods at her.  
"Yes, he's just fallen asleep so now is a good time to get him home and into bed without much argument from him." He chuckles softly. "Hello Shelagh, how's the café?" He says, turning to face her.  
"Hello Patrick. The café is fine, busy today though. How is he?" She asks, nodding at Timothy. Julienne notices that both Patrick and Shelagh are smiling more than usual and that Shelagh's smile reaches her eyes which is something that hasn't happened since she decided to keep her baby five months ago. She wonders if they both see the spark between them. Doctor Turner has never smiled this much in a day, well not since his wife left him when Timothy was born.  
"He's alright, a bit under the weather though so I won't be going into work tomorrow as I should stay with him." He tells her with a small sigh escaping his lips. Shelagh can't resist and puts the back of her hand to the boy's forehead, checking his temperature.  
"He's a little clammy, poor wee one. If you want to get out of the house with him tomorrow then you can bring him to the café any time." Shelagh informs Patrick, not seeing how his eyes light up at the thought of spending more time with her. Shelagh smiles as she sees Timothy open his eyes and look at her. Patrick introduces his son to Shelagh.  
"Timothy, this is Shelagh. She's my... friend." He tells his son. Timothy waves his little hand at her, says hello and then promptly falls back asleep. The adults chuckle. Shelagh takes Julienne's arm and says that they had better get going. Patrick says goodbye and walks to his car in the carpark opposite them. Shelagh and Julienne walk towards Shelagh's flat, Julienne giving Shelagh a sideways glance and seeing that she is still smiling. She hasn't smiled this much in years, she thinks to herself.  
Julienne waves goodbye to Shelagh at her flat and continues to walk towards her own, knowing that her wife Evangeline will be waiting for her. She wonders if Shelagh and Doctor Turner notice the attraction between them. She knows that they will be good for each other and wants Shelagh to have every happiness in the world. She hopes they see it soon.  
Shelagh shuts the door behind her aunt and sighs as she leans against it. She thinks of Patrick and Timothy. How can one man's smile make her giddy? She's never gone giddy at a smile. She pushes herself off the door and goes to the kitchen and puts the kettle on. Her thoughts are on Patrick and Timothy still. That little boy is gorgeous and she couldn't help but want to care for him. With a cup of tea in hand a short while later, Shelagh goes to the living room and sits with her cat, Wilson. She thinks of how Patrick had previously said that he wanted another child and can't help but think of him with her baby.  
Patrick lays Timothy down in his bed and strokes his hair to soothe him back to sleep. His thoughts wander to Shelagh and how she was concerned for Timothy. none of the other women he had been interested in had remotely cared about Timothy in that way before. She was different. He definitely loved her, there was no doubt about it. They way she smiled at him and was concerned about Timothy made his heart swell. He left his son's room when the little boy was asleep again and went to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. His thoughts remained fixed on Shelagh all through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Patrick takes Shelagh up on her offer to bring Timothy to the Café to get him out of the house the next day. The poor boy was miserable inside and just wanted to leave. To be honest, so did he. And he wanted to see Shelagh. Walking into the Café, the smell of homecooked food wafts his way making his stomach grumble. He smiles at Shelagh and takes a seat at a vacant table with Timothy sat next to him. Shelagh speaks to one of the waitresses working there and then comes over to him with a menu and some colouring sheets and pencils for Timothy.  
"Thank you." Patrick says whilst smiling and passing the colouring to Timothy who starts immediately with a red pencil, his favourite colour. Shelagh smiles at Timothy who grins back. "He needed to get out of the house. I can't send him to nursery for another day because he threw up last night, though he seems fine now which just means he's somewhat hyperactive." Patrick adds.  
"Oh, that's good then, hyper activeness can be calmed down with some hot food and some time in a different setting with different people. Good job you brought him here." Shelagh says whilst smoothing Timothy's hair absent mindedly, noting how he leans into her touch. Patrick notices too and feels his heart swell at the sight. "If you want some food, a child's meal is half price when you get an adult meal as well. With a free drink for him too." Shelagh tells him.  
"Ah, perfect. In that case I will have a jacket potato with chilli and cheese and Timothy... what do you want Timothy?" He asks his son, showing him the menu and helping him read through it. Shelagh can't help but imagine Patrick helping her child learn to read and blushes. She has to stop thinking like this. She turns her attention back to Patrick and Timothy as it seems as though Timothy has decided what he wants. Timothy asks for fish and chips very politely and asks for a Fruit Shoot to drink. Shelagh collects the menu and goes to put in their food order. Looking over at them Shelagh can tell how happy Timothy is and can only hope that she can make her child as happy as him.  
When Patrick and Timothy's food is ready Shelagh takes it over to them. The café is packed which means Patrick cannot talk to Shelagh as he wants to. She smiles almost apologetically and Patrick feels his heart swell. God, he could stare at that smile all day. The way Timothy leaned into her touch told Patrick that Timothy needed a mother figure and the fact that Shelagh smoothed his hair down without thinking about it made Patrick think of how perfect she would be with Timothy and with her child. Oh, if that child inherits Shelagh's looks then they will be one of the prettiest babies he's ever seen. He should stop thinking about things like that. Yes he wants another child, but would Shelagh want to take on Timothy if he told her how he felt? 

An hour later the café starts to clear and Shelagh sends the other waitress home as she will be closing soon. Patrick gets up to pay and Shelagh feels butterflies in her stomach when she catches sight of him walking towards her. She hands him his bill and he pays without even checking it to make sure it's right. He trusts her. That lopsided smile he gives her when he's paid paints a smile on her own lips and she blushes when he grins even more. She notices that his grin is like his son's. Patrick steels himself to ask Shelagh something when the last customer leaves after saying thank you to her.  
"I was wondering if you would let me take you out at some point. Just the two of us. I mean, it's ok if you don't want to..." He loses his nerve at the end, thinking she wouldn't want to. Why would she? He was seventeen years older than her, forty nine years old for Christ's sake! He's expecting her to ask him to leave, probably feeling repulsed. Well done you fool, you've ruined everything! To his surprise though, it's Shelagh who asks him why he would want to take her out.  
"Why would you want to take me out? I'm carrying another man's child and that puts men off." She asks him, looking down and feeling the tears well up in her eyes. He's asked her, she should be happy. She might get to see all the things she imagined come true. Yet she's terrified of getting close to him and then for him to change his mind. He smiles at her and answers her truthfully.  
"Because you're the first person to show a genuine interest in my son and not just push him away like other people. You're capable of a lot of things by the looks of it, especially running this place. You're gorgeous and I don't care that you're carrying another man's child. You said yourself that he isn't in the picture. You're such a kind, honest person and you do blush rather prettily when people compliment you." He tells her, smiling at the blush that paints her cheeks. She smiles at him and in that moment he knows he would give her everything she asked for. She comes around the side of the counter and stands in front of him, putting one hand on her bump.  
"This doesn't bother you?" She asks, looking to her stomach. He shakes his head.  
"He doesn't bother you?" He asks, motioning to Timothy who is still happily colouring, oblivious to the two adults in the room. Shelagh shakes her head. He means to say that if Timothy doesn't bother me then my child won't bother him, she thinks. My God, he really was an amazing man.  
"I told you when we first met that I wanted more children. This isn't the way I imagined it happening but I keep thinking of what it would be like to raise a baby with you, Shelagh." He says, taking her free hand in his. "Please, say that I can just take you out, get to know you a little better. Then, if you don't want me to be around you at all, I will leave you in peace. Please, just think about it." His eyes are so honest and clear and she finds herself getting lost in them. She can't help but nod to say yes.  
"I will let you take me out. I'd like to get to know you better. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about a life with you and Timothy. That I hadn't thought about you with my child." She replies, loving the way his face lights up with joy. Boldly for her, Shelagh leans up and kisses his cheek to show him that she really means what she said. 

Unbeknownst to the two adults in the room, Julienne and Evangeline had walked up to the café in time to see Patrick take Shelagh's hand and Shelagh kiss Patrick's cheek. They both smile at each other and take the other's hand, silently watching as Patrick tenderly kisses Shelagh's lips in such a soft, sweet way.  
"I remember our first kiss. You leaned in and I couldn't find it in myself to stop you." Julienne says to Evangeline, smiling at the fond memory. Evangeline hums in acknowledgement.  
"My father found out and kicked me out of the house. Your family took me in and ten years later at the ripe age of twenty five, we were married with a baby on the way." Evangeline says, putting her arm around Julienne's waist.  
"Oh they look so happy." Julienne observes the couple in the café. "I hope they work out, they both want the same things and Shelagh has never looked so happy." Evangeline looks sideways at her wife.  
"That's true. She is like the daughter we never had, so he best know that I'll rip his balls off if he hurts her in any way." Evangeline threatens with a little chuckle. Julienne joins her.  
"Come on, let's go inside and talk to them." Evangeline says, propelling Julienne forwards into the café where a grinning Timothy runs up to them and a surprised pair of adults spring apart from a kiss that was no longer so tender.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait on this chapter!

Three days later Patrick arrives at Shelagh's front door with a bouquet of pink roses. Shelagh beams when he hands them to her after kissing her cheek tenderly.  
"I'm sorry there weren't any red ones at the florist." Patrick says sheepishly.  
"I prefer pink anyway so no worries. And thank you, they're lovely." Shelagh beckons him inside and gets a vase from the kitchen to put her flowers in. Once she has done this she turns to Patrick.  
"Am I allowed to know where we are going tonight? Or is it still a secret?" She chuckles. Patrick had been keeping the location of their date a secret since she said yes to him and it had been driving Shelagh up the walls. She had even tried to get Julienne to find out but her aunt had refused to, loving Shelagh's reaction which was, she would deny to all, a childish strop.  
"You'll find out." Patrick says, following Shelagh out of the door and into the evening air. Shelagh rolls her eyes and pouts a little, but Patrick doesn't back down much to Shelagh's dismay. 

A little while later Patrick drives up to a small Italian restaurant off the main streets of Poplar. It is quiet, not overly busy. Shelagh beams and inhales the scent of the delicious smelling food that wafts out of the restaurant, enticing customers who walk by.  
"Your aunt told me that you're craving anything that has pasta in it, so I thought this was a safe option to go with. I hope it's ok?" He tells her, hoping that he made the right choice. Shelagh just nods and pulls him into the restaurant.  
"The sooner we sit down the sooner we can eat, and I want to eat everything here!" She gushes, getting excited at the thought of pasta. Patrick checks them in and they sit at their table which is in the window and Shelagh gets straight to looking at the menu. The waiter comes over and asks if they would like some wine which hey both say no to.  
"Oh Patrick, you can have some wine if you'd like, I don't mind." Shelagh says to him. He shakes his head saying that wouldn't be fair. They order their drinks (Shelagh has a Sanpellegrino and Patrick has some sparkling water) and get back to looking at the menu. Shelagh groans at the thought of all the food.  
"I don't know what to have, it all sounds so delicious." Eventually Shelagh decides on a Carbonara and Patrick has a Pappardelle. Conversation flows easily between the two as they wait for their food to arrive. They talk about their childhoods and where they have lived over the years. Shelagh asks about Timothy and they tell funny stories of their families and friends and of themselves.  
"I can't believe you broke your collarbone falling out of a tree at seventeen years old!" Patrick says whilst laughing.  
"I did, my friend dared me to climb to the top which I did and I lost my footing on the way down and fell. I hit several branches on the way down too, I'm surprised I didn't break any more bones!" Shelagh replies still giggling at the memory of it.  
When their food arrives Patrick becomes more serious. "How far along are you Shelagh? I never asked."  
"I'm twenty-three weeks along. I haven't got long to go in the grand scheme of things." She says shyly. "Are you sure that it doesn't bother you Patrick?" Patrick nods and reaches for her hand across the table.  
"Shelagh, I want to raise your child with you. I never thought I would find anyone I loved who loved my son and me. Other women have pushed Timothy away but you haven't and that's why I love you. Because you're so good with him and you care about others and you are so kind and funny and smart. I want to be with you, and I never thought I would find someone like you. The fact that you are having a baby does not put me off, I told you I wanted more children. This isn't the way I thought I would have more children but that doesn't matter." Patrick says to her whilst stroking her hand with his thumb. Shelagh looks up at him and he notices tears in her eyes and fears he has said to much. He is relieved when she starts speaking.  
"Thank you. I want to be there for Timothy as much as I do my own child. I'm glad I met you and that you aren't like other men who would run a mile when they saw that I'm pregnant." She grips his hand tighter and smiles at him.  
"I'm glad too. Now, lets eat before this gets cold as this looks absolutely delicious." Patrick and Shelagh tuck into their respective meals and continue talking throughout their main and, of course, dessert. 

"Oh Patrick that was lovely meal, thank you." Shelagh says as they leave the restaurant and walk back to Patrick's 1960's green MG. He opens the door for her and helps her in. When he gets in he asks her if she wants to go anywhere else which she says no to.  
"We could spend some time at my flat, I still need to find out how the story about you as the donkey in the nativity play went!" She teases him. Patrick agrees to tell her as long as she never tells Timothy, ever. they arrive back at Shelagh's modest flat about twenty minutes later and they settle on the sofa with the TV on quietly in the background. Shelagh turns to him and looks at him expectantly. Patrick concedes with a chuckle.  
"Alright, so I told you I was nervous when I got up on the stage... I was so nervous in fact, that I wet myself in front of everyone and then proceeded to fall off the stage trying to hide the fact that I wet myself. Then, to top it all off, I fell head first into the head teacher and head butted them in the face!" Shelagh doubles over in fits of giggles at the though of little Patrick tumbling off the stage. Patrick leans his head back against the sofa and chuckles to himself. He loves her laugh, he could listen to it all day. And he could look at her all day too. He's definitely head over heels in love with this woman.  
"I'm glad I never did anything like that when I was in school." She replies when she has stopped laughing.  
"I had to move schools because the other children kept teasing me. Though, I did make more friends and I had a better education at the new school than I did at the old one. " He tells her, making her giggle again. Their night continues like this until Patrick sees that it is nearly midnight and realises he has work in the morning. He looks over to Shelagh and sees her stifle a yawn. 

"I think it's time I go, I have work in the morning and, I hope you don't mind my saying so, but you look tired. I don't want to keep you up any longer." he says as he gets up, ready to leave. Shelagh smiles gratefully at him and gets up to see him out. Before they get to the door, Patrick stops and leans down, capturing Shelagh's lips in a soft kiss. His hand finds its way to her hip and brings her closer to him and he feels her hand on the small of his back and the other in his hair. Their kiss deepens and Shelagh finds herself pushed up against the wall, still kissing Patrick passionately. She stops when she thinks of Patrick having work in the morning. Patrick steps away when Shelagh pushes him slightly.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten carried away." He says straight away. Shelagh puts a finger to his lips to shush him. She smiles.  
"I didn't mind, I rather enjoyed it. But you have work in the morning and Timothy will need you too." She tells him with a smile. He shakes his head.  
"I have work at eleven and Timothy is with his granny until tomorrow evening. So don't worry about him." He tells her, making for the door handle to let himself out. He stops when he sees Shelagh's eyes darken with desire. She grabs his hand before he turns the handle and pulls him back into a long kiss.  
"Then stay." She says when they part. Patrick merely nods and continues kissing Shelagh. They slowly make their way down the hallway to her bedroom and onto her bed. He's careful with her and Shelagh loves him for it. His hand trails along her body and she's on fire at his touch. She removes his tie and unbuttons his shirt, feeling his bare skin. He undoes the button at the back of her blouse and lifts it over her head, He kisses her breasts and Shelagh is nearly undone there and then. They continue to explore each other's body as each piece of clothing comes off. Shelagh feels his mouth on her centre when he moves down her body and she cries out at the pleasure he gives her. They make love slowly and passionately and Shelagh falls into his arms afterwards, wrapped up in the sheets and him.  
"That was the first time I've done that since I fell pregnant. It felt wonderful." She tells Patrick, snuggling into his side. Patrick wraps his arm around her waist.  
"I'm glad. You don't regret it?" He asks. She shakes her head.  
"No, not at all. Thank you." She replies, falling asleep next to him. He pulls the sheets up to cover her more and kisses her cheek softly. He falls asleep thinking that he is the luckiest man in the world for finding Shelagh and having her want to love him and his son.


End file.
